


Taking Care

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: From an Anon on tumblr: "Steve gets the opportunity to do whatever he wants with Billy, and he starts off slow. Too slow. Kissing each inch of his body, sucking hickeys into the inside of this muscular thighs, avoiding anywhere but where he wants to be touched. He worships every part of his body, and when Steve pulls away and Billy thinks he'll finally get some ounce of pleasure, Steve smirks and walks away."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a softer take on this one.

Billy’s kind of had a rough day and he’s all prepared for Steve to just go to town and ravish him. But instead, he lies down on their bed and Steve showers him in soft kisses to his eyelids, his nose, peppers them all over his cheeks. 

He slowly works his way down Billy’s body, kisses underneath his chin until his throat is bared and takes his time nosing against his neck until Steve starts softly sucking his skin. Of course Billy gets all flushed and squirmy in excitement, tries to ask Steve when he’s gonna get to the good part as his cock fills out. He’s pleasantly half-hard, would need to touch himself or, even better, get Steve’s hands on him.

Except Steve tells him to lie back and breathe slowly and deep. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

And he does. Slips all the way down on their bed, his back a beautiful line beneath Billy as he kisses his toes. His ankles. Kisses all the way up while he rubs his hands in soothing motions up and down over Billy’s legs. Until Billy thinks surely he’ll feel those kisses on his dick. 

He twitches a little every time Steve gives a slightly more stinging kiss to his skin when he finishes off another hickey, but it never comes. It’s all just a blur of sensation, light touches and the mildest of achy pain until Billy feels like a relaxed, melted puddle on their sheets.

And then Steve takes his face in his hands and gives him a tender, quick kiss. Gets up from the bed and sends him a smile, says “I’ll be right back” and all Billy can do is dazedly admire Steve’s butt as he walks out of the room. He can hear Steve rummage in the kitchen, clinking noises, the electric kettle, the microwave.

Steve comes back a couple moments later with a tiny dish holding a melty, warm brownie and a mug of that lavender tea he likes to make on stressful days. “Can you sit up?” he asks, tone warm and sweet and suddenly all Billy wants to do is curl up against him. He nods.

Only when he’s comfortably settled against Steve’s chest, rich chocolate melted on his tongue, honey-sweetened tea pooling in his belly, does Steve touch him. It’s almost an afterthought, a lube-slick hand wrapped just right around Billy’s dick, coaxing him to full hardness.

He knows Steve loves kissing, so he leans his face up to meet his mouth, to get Steve inside him and feel the slick glide of their tongues against each other. The entire evening has gone so differently than he expected, has made his mood go from tense and stressed to feeling safe and relaxed.

With a pleased grunt, he comes against Steve’s belly. Watches in satisfaction as it drips down, scoops up some of the mess and pushes his fingers inside the wet heat of Steve’s mouth. His eyes are soft and full of adoration.


End file.
